survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 14 - Przebieg + Nominacje HoH
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Parul została usunięta z gry. Jednak mogła się pożegnać z mieszkańcami. Felicia, Tsunami, Parul i Portia najbardziej przeżywały odejście koleżanki. Yuu został nową Głową Domu. TONIGHT: Portia przyznaj się do winy... Jako ich liderka powinna stanąć przed szereg i ponieść odpowiedzialność za to co zrobiła. Rita staje się nowym celem domu. 100px Rita wspierała sojusz Black Girls do czasu, aż natrafił jej się Black Dick. Jak dla mnie może iść się na nim udławić, bo dla mnie już jest martwa. oraz ochrona wchodzi do domu Wielkiego Brata. center|335 px Dzień 20, Noc Nową Głową Domu zostaje Yuu. większość uczestników nie jest zadowolona z tego faktu 100px O matko. To już wiem, że ten skurwiel, który tapla sie w moczu wyjebie mnie na nominację, ale kochany, bądź pewien, że jeżeli to zrobisz, to skończysz tam, gdzie powinna twoja uryna - w kiblu. 100px Byłem tak blisko wygranej. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie zostanę nominowany. Przez ostatnie 2 tygodnie nawet się nie odzywałem do tego podczłowieka. 100px Jah został Yuu, a my z Portią na niego głosowałyśmy. Mam nadzieję, że nie trafimy obie na blok, bo to byłby koszmar. 100px Kurwa, Yuu wygrał HoH. Nie sądziłam, że ten pchlarz jest taki sneaky. Muszę coś wymyślić żeby ocalić swój tyłek Plik:HoH.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Cóż kolejna wygrana, widzowie muszą mieć niezły ubaw widząc jak kolejny raz wielkie gwiazdy będą musiały żyć pod butem zwykłego śmieciarza. Martwi mnie jedynie to że w domu zacznie jeszcze bardziej śmierdzieć moczem bo kilku osobom na pewno będzie trudno go utrzymać wiedząc że ich los jest w moich rękach *złowieszczy śmiech* Yuu zaprasza na rozmowę Tsunami, Portie, Felicie, oraz Diamond, mówi im że od dawna widzi że są blisko ze sobą związane i pewnie mają sojusz, dlatego chce przedstawić im propozycję z gatunku tych nie do odrzucenia. Zwraca się do Portii mówi, że oboje dobrze wiedzą, że to właśnie ona w ohydny sposób zalała swoimi cuchnącym moczem jego łóżko i teraz musi zorganizować housemeeting, w którym się do tego przyzna przed wszystkimi mieszkańcami. Jeśli jednak tego nie zrobi, to on nominuje dwie z jej przyjaciółek, a trzecia w razie czego pójdzie na blok. Mężczyzna dodaje, żeby nie próbowała się wybielać, bo on ma wyjebane w jej tłumaczenia i nie da się na to nabrać. 100px Portia teraz ma przejebane bardziej niż Dan w więzieniu. Będzie musiała upokorzyć się przed milionami ludzi, żeby ochronić swoje przyjaciółki a przynajmniej tak myśli, ja wcale nie muszę dotrzymać słowa *śmieje się* 100px Widać, że Yuu to seksista. I uważa, że uwierzymy mu, że jeżeli Portia go przeprosi to nas nie nominuje? On jest żałosny. Wszyscy znamy prawdę, nominuje nas tak czy siak, bo to zwykły śmieć, którego miejsce jest na stosie, a nie w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Dlaczego miałabym ufać Yuu? Bez przesady, ale Portia to silna niezależna kobieta, a nie jakaś dzikuska jak Yuu! Co za szantaż, na to też znalazłabym parę paragrafów. Z drugiej strony nie zamierzam trafić na blok. Felicia jest zdziwiona. Spogląda na kobiety i czeka aż ktoś jej wyjaśni co się stało i dlaczego Yuu oskarża tak pewnie Portię. Zamierza przemilczeć zaistniałą sytuację. 100px I on ma czelność mówić, że mamy sojusz? My się lubimy. Przyjaźń. Wiem, że Yuu nie zna tego słowa, bo kto miałby niby lubić kogoś takiego jak on, ale on jest żałosny. Szkoda mi go, bo lepiej by mu było, jakby poddał się aborcji. Diamond jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Portii i nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Następnie mówi, żeby jeśli naprawdę to zrobiła, powiedziała wszystkim prawdę, bo świat ma prawo wiedzieć. 100px Portia obsikała łóżko Yuu i teraz on jest zły na wszystkie kobiety! Moim zdaniem to nie było fajne, bo my wszystkie jesteśmy inne i nie możemy odpowiadać za to, co zrobi jedna z nas. Tak samo faceci, psy, koty, krowy. Wszyscy się różnimy charakterem, wyglądem, podejściem do życia. Portia otwiera paszczę ze zdziwienia i patrzy w szoku na Yuu. Zaczyna płakać i mówi, że jest prawdziwym potworem. Nie wierzy jak ktoś może być tak podły i grozić czymś takim. 100px Powiem wam, że w tej chwili moje serce stanęło. Nie blefuję. Musiałam wybrać - chcę ratować siebie, czy chcę ratować moje allies. Byłam wewnętrznie rozdarta, pomyślałam; "Portia, skarbie, jesteś w totalnej dupie!". Portia spojrzała ze łzami w oczach na swoje przyjaciółki. Wiedziała, że nie może ich zawieść, wręcz przeciwnie. Jako ich liderka powinna stanąć przed szereg i ponieść odpowiedzialność za to co zrobiła. Kobieta otarła łzy i przyznała się do winy. Miała chwilę zawahania i dodała, że...ma problemy z utrzymaniem moczu. 100px No co? Musiałam wyjść z tego twarzą, a nie pozwolę żeby wszyscy myśleli, że jestem jakaś jebnięta. Jestem pewna, że Yuu i tak mnie nominuje, więc mocno wierzę, że widzowie pokochali moją zajebistość i to, że jestem taka bezpośrednia i w ogóle, mam duże szanse przetrwać! Portia tłumaczy się, że podczas federalnego wydarzenia była akurat w sypialni i kiedy miała szybko pobiegnąć do łazienki załatwić swoje potrzeby, wywróciła się o dildo Tsunami, które dziwnym trafem leżało na ziemi i upadła na łóżko Yuu. To stało się nagle. Kobieta przeprasza za całe zajście Yuu i mówi, że zrobi housemeeting, tylko niech nie nominuje żadnej z jej friends. 100px Jestem obrzydliwie genialna! Tylko taka królowa strategii jak ja mogła wymyślić taki świetny plan. Yuu, idioto, jeśli dałeś się nabrać, a na pewno dałeś, to wiedz, że przy najbliższej okazji upierdolę ci łeb. Oczywiście w przenośni. Jak już wygram HoH to jesteś done. 100px Dziwne, że Portia wywróciła się o moje dildo... ja nie wzięłam żadnego dildo do domu Wielkiego Brata. Wbrem ogólnemu mniemaniu to owszem, lubię seks, ale nie jestem jakaś zboczona. Yuu przyjmuje przeprosiny, po czym odpowiada, że mogła powiedzieć od razu jak było zamiast udawać głupszą niż jest. Wspomina że Rita również powinna usłyszeć od niej przeprosiny, a co do łóżka to teraz albo odda mu swoje albo niech zagada z produkcją, żeby oni dali mu nowe. Mężczyzna następnie oświadcza, że idzie do swojego apartamentu i tam będzie oczekiwał na housemeeting. 100px Tak kończą ludzie którzy wejdą mi w drogę! od wielkiej bohaterki do przestraszonej zapłakanej dziewczynki sikającej w majtki. Gdy już się skompromituje przed milionami widzów, biuro podróży YUU zafunduje jej bilet do domu podczas dzisiejszych nominacji *śmiech*. Mam nadzieję, że razem z nią dom opuści ten paskudny smród. Felicia wspiera Portię mimo wszystko. W końcu problemy z utrzymaniem moczu to nie przelewki, nie należy z tego powodu kogoś upodlać. Mimo że historia brzmi absurdalnie to chociaż nie zostaną nominowane. Felicia mówi Portii, że może powinna wziąć od produkcji tabletki, które pomogą utrzymać jej mocz, nawet ze względu na to żeby czuła się bardziej komfortowo. 100px No rozumiem problemy z utrzymaniem moczu, ale co tam robił śledź wbity w łóżko?! Nie chciałam już scen robić, wolę ją o to osobiście zapytać. I kto mógł ukraść dildo Tsunami? Nie gra mi tu coś, ale na razie kobiety muszą trzymać się razem. Nie chcę tego zniszczyć. Dzień 21 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Aaron wchodzi do lodówki spędza w niej minutę. Wychodzi i myśli, że jest pingwinem. Bierze kostkę lodu i częstują ją Diamond, wkładając jej ją do buzi. 100px Lubię zimne suki, trzeba Diamond trochę ochłodzić. Diamond całuje Aarona w policzek i mówi, że jest najsłodszym mężczyzną jakiego kiedykolwiek poznała. 100px Aaron jest tak uroczy i zabawny! To mój słodki pingwinek. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnie teraz żadna kobieta, bo i tak za dużo nas już odpadło. Jestem wściekła, bo Yuu chce nas nominować. Diamond zbiera wszystkie dziewczyny razem i mówi o girl power. Faceci rządzą w tym domu, ale one muszą działać razem to wtedy ich pokonają. Wierzy, że im się to uda. 100px To oczywiste, że mężczyźni mają teraz władzę, jednak wydaje mi się, że oni nie doceniają jakie my jesteśmy silne. Tak samo jest w prawdziwym życiu. Jestem wojowniczką i nie poddam się bez walki. Diamond dzieli się swoimi obawami, że Yuu będzie chciał pozbyć się jakiejś kobiety. 100px Pokonałam biedę, ubóstwo, kilka razy byłam bliska śmierci, pokonałam atak gwałciciela. To jest tylko następna skała dla mnie do wspięcia się. 100px Diamond to przecudowna kobieta, ale girl power alliance miałby sens, gdyby nie było z nimi Rity. Przecież ona jest szurnięta i woli dicka od kobiecej solidarności. Chyba, że nie zaliczamy jej do płci pięknej, bo w końcu urodą nie grzeszy! Rita odpowiada Diamond, że nie jest pewna, czy pozostała trójca chce z nią w ogóle rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że one nie akceptują jej związku z Sebastianem. Portia zachowuje się wobec niej jak najgorsza żmija, jakby naprawdę wlazła jej za skórę. Tsunami uwielbia być w centrum uwagi w sposób negatywny i uwodzi facetów, natomiast Felicia to wykształcona, ale odebrana rozumu feministka, która nie znosi płci brzydkiej. Rita jest wściekła na wszystkie trzy panie, bo nie potrafią one okazać jej szacunku i odpłaca się tym samym. Diamond dziękuje za szczere chęci i próby nawiązania girl power po raz drugi, ale ona wie, że na jego powodzenie są małe szanse. 100px Uwielbiam Cię Diamond, jesteś jedyną kobietą na poziomie, ale pozostałe trzy panie próbują zniszczyć mnie oraz mój związek z Sebastianem. Może lepiej będzie, jeśli jedno z nas opuści niedługo dom, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych konfliktów? 100px Diamond zaczyna mnie irytować. Kiedy ona w końcu zrozumie, że Rita to dziwka i nie ma kogoś takiego w ogóle w naszym życiu już? Jak Diamond tak bardzo chce to niech sobie z Ritą założy sojusz! To boli, Diamond... Portia patrzy się na Ritę z podirytowaniem i mówi jej, żeby skleiła w końcu wary i przestała klepać tym zaspermionym jęzorem, bo po pierwsze; gówno wie, a po drugie; wkurwia ją już jej skrzeczący ropuchopodobny głos. Portia dodaje, że problemem tutaj jest ona, a nie reszta dziewczyn oraz mówi, żeby odeszła od nich, bo nie zasługuje oddychać tym samym powietrzem co one. Rita nie zamierza wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję z niedojrzałą, ogłupioną oraz odurzoną do granic możliwości Portią. Kobieta odwraca się i odchodzi w kierunku swojego pokoju, aby zrelaksować się. 100px Oj Portia, Portia. Twoje dni w tym domu są już policzone. Faceci nie będą chcieli dłużej Ciebie tu trzymać. No chyba, że widzowie zadecydują, że pozostawią Ciebie w tej rezydencji. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak trzymać za Ciebie mocno kciuki podczas Live Eviction. 100px Z jednej strony, po odejściu Parul brakuje nam numerków, ale Rita ma dożywotni zakaz pokazywania mi się publicznie na oczy. Obrzydza mnie ona i ten jej pseudo związek z tym Arabem Sebastianem. Sorry amigos, ale on nie wygląda jak stuprocentowy nigga. Niech się puszcza z kim chce, IDGAF, ale z dala od naszego sojuszu. W ogóle ona mogłaby być jego matką! 100px Przynajmniej wydęto-usta wie, że nie chcemy mieć z nią do czynienia. Oczywiście musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, bo zarzuca nam brak szacunku... sorry not sorry, ale nie szanuję ludzi, którzy nie mają szacunku do siebie! A i radzę sprawdzić pannie przemądrzałej co znaczy termin FEMINIZM. Każdy wykształcony człowiek wie, że główną ideą feminizmu jest RÓWNOŚĆ, a nie wyższość kobiet nad mężczyznami. To o czym mówiłaś to MIZOANDRIA, debilko! 100px Uważam, że Portia ma rację. Rita wspierała sojusz Black Girls do czasu, aż natrafil jej się Black Dick. Nie szanuję dziewczyn, które wolą kutasa od swoich przyjaciółek. Jak dla mnie może iść się na nim udławić, bo dla mnie już jest martwa. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Rita spędza czas z facetami na rozmowach o zachowaniach Felicii, Portii oraz Tsunami. Kobieta nie może zrozumieć, co takiego Sebastian zrobił złego, że kobiety zaczęły atakować nie tylko w niego, ale również w nią tylko dlatego, że postanowiła się z nim związać. Dziewczyny wykazują za dużą dawkę zazdrości oraz pokazują swoje kompleksy. Rita puszczają nerwy i zaczyna płakać, Sebastian przytula swoją kobietę. Yuu spogląda na nich i rozgląda się w około. Mężczyzna nie wie, co powiedzieć, odczuwa niezreczną sytuację, jaka wytworzyła się w tym miejscu i nie jest pewny, co zrobi. 100px Nie sądziłam, że pęknę ze łzami w oczach. Kobiety od zawsze traktowały mnie jak swoje rywalki. Jak widać, w tym domu nic nie zmieniło się, odkąd weszłam do rezydencji. Wierzyłam, że uda mi się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, a tymczasem tylko Diamond, pozytywna wariatka, jest warta mojej uwagi oraz respectu spośród kobiet. Przecież płeć piękna powinna walczyć do jednej bramki, a nie grać przeciwko sobie i działać sobie na nerwy. Czuję się zagubiona i nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam pozostać dalej w tym domu, skoro jestem przez cały czas atakowana. Cornel namawia rozmówców, aby zagłosowali na Portię. Mówi, że ta kobieta nie ma do nikogo szacunku i nie rozumie jej ataku na Ritę. Rita dziękuje Cornelowi za te słowa i zgadza się na głosowanie na Portię. 100px Nie mogę znowu zostać nominowany przez dom. Muszę coś zrobić. Drama Rity i Portii jest moim ratunkiem. Ostatni krok - pogadać z Yuu. 100px Jestem wdzięczna Cornel'owi za wsparcie, jakie mi daje. Poza Sebastianem oczywiście, którego uwielbiam. Szkoda mi jest Portii, że dała się tak łatwo zmanipulować tym dwóm "inteligentnym" paniom, ale to jest jej decyzja. Muszę sobie porozmawiać z dziewczynami, bo nie rozumiem tego ich hejtu na moją osobę do tej pory. 100px W poprzednim tygodniu chciałem uratować siebie, Cornela oraz Ritę i Sebastiana, ale to nie oznacza, że z nimi współpracuję. Po prostu musiałem jakoś wybrnąć, ale teraz jak przygladam się Ricie. To mam coraz większą ochotę zniszczyć jej grę. Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie jakiejś kobiety po trzydziesce, która jest zakompleksiona. Zacznijmy od tego, że wszystkie kobiety za nią nie przepadają, ponieważ woli zaspokoić swoje żądze. Ona nie ma pojęcia, co oznacza słowo "lojalność". Nigdy nie zaufam komuś, kto chce obronić męskiego boksera. Kto wie? Może Rita ma sztokholmski syndrom. Może tata ją bił jak była mała. Teraz te wydarzenia z dzieciństwa wróciły i czuje jakiś sentyment. Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś z nią jest nie tak. 100px On jest jakiś nienormalny. Myśli, że będzie mi mówił co mam robić?! Jest w dużym błędzie, Portia to jedna z moich BFF w domu i to nie ona będzie dzisiaj nominowana. Cornel, you are a racist! Yuu jednak po chwili dochodzi do siebie i pociesza kobietę mówiąc, że w tym tygodniu to on rządzi w domu dlatego może być spokojna o swój los. Następnie dodaje żeby w wolnej chwili wpadli do jego apartamentu na małą libację alkoholową która pozwoli im trochę się wyluzować. Kobieta dziękuje mężczyźnie za zaproszenie, ale ogranicza spożywanie alkoholu po bardzo niefortunnym zdarzeniu, w wyniku którego cudem uszła z życiem. Rita opowie Yuu o tym wypadku tuż po ogłoszeniu przez Niego nominacji w HoH Room, jeżeli znajdzie on wolną chwilę. 100px Yuu i ja zaczęliśmy się dosyć dobrze dogadywać. Cieszę się, że mężczyźni zachowali jeszcze ten rozsądek, bo po kobietach nie oczekuję już zbyt wiele. No chyba, że zdecydują się mnie przeprosić za swoje dotychczasowe zachowanie, to wtedy jeszcze będę z nimi rozmawiała w jakiś normalny sposób. Dopóki tego nie zrobiły, nie zamierzam zamieniać z nimi ani słowa. Yuu odpowiada że zarówno ona jak i Sebastian mogą wpadać kiedy tylko chcą. Rita przybija mężczyźnie piątkę, po czym kobieta udaje się w kierunku kuchni, aby przygotować coś ciepłego do zjedzenia. 100px Cieszę się, że zostałam zaproszona na imprezę Yuu. Myślę, że niedługo stworzymy wraz z Sebastianem trio strategiczne, aby móc decydować o losach tej gry. 100px Jestem obrzydzony, że Rita teraz tak liże dupę Yuu. Sebastian już jej nie wystarcza? Dla mnie jest skończona. Dan rozmawia z Cornelem i uświadamia mu, że teraz, gdy nie w domu już Parul, jego sytuacja nie jest aż taka zła. Mówi, że ma szczerą nadzieję, że znajdą się inni na celowniku i boi się tego, iż kobiety w końcu będą trzymały się razem, co spowoduje, że zarówno Dan, jak i Cornel będą zagrożeni. Dan proponuje Cornelowi wspieranie się i zakopanie topora wojennego, ale bez seksu. 100px Skoro Cornel aż tak zabiera o to, żebym na niego nie głosował i mnie straszy, to może będzie mu głupio też głosować na mnie? Myślę, że to byłoby okropne zachowanie, gdyby mi proponował brak agresji z mojej strony, a sam wycelował we mnie swoimi działami. Dotarło do mnie, że możemy się tego trzymać z obu stron... Cornel przystaje na propozycje i podaje rękę Danowi. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Yuu siedzi w pokoju HoH i przegląda kamery. Śmieje się z idiotycznych zachowań mieszkańców. Do pokoju wchodzi Cornel. Mężczyzna pyta jak wygląda sytuacja między nimi. Dodaje, że jako HoH on go nie nominował i byłby wdzięczny, gdyby Yuu też tego nie zrobił. 100px Mam nadzieje, że Yuu mnie nie nominuje. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą jest to, że on ma problem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami. Yuu zdziwił się, że Cornel postanowił go odwiedzić, po chwili namysłu odpowiada mu że ma rację i mimo tego że się nie lubią to zachowa się honorowo i Cornel może dzisiaj spać spokojnie. 100px Cornel przyszedł do mnie żeby ratować swoją dupę. Normalnie wyrzuciłbym go za drzwi, okraszając całą sytuację niemałą porcją wyzwisk. Zdałem sobie jednak sprawę że mimo iż nie darzę go sympatią to nie można było odmówić racji jego słowom. Skoro on potrafił odmówić sobie przyjemności jaką niewątpliwe sprawiła by mu moja nominacja odwdzięczę się tym samym, kto wie może jeszcze jeszcze kiedyś zakopiemy topór wojenny. 100px Udało się. Przekonałem Yuu. Czasami sobie zazdroszczę, jaki to jestem mądry. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px Tsunami przebiera się w łazience przed wejściem pod prysznic. Do łazienki wchodzi Aaron. Tsunami po usłyszeniu, że otwierają się drzwi wystraszyła się i upuściła stanik. Kobieta odwraca się w kierunku odgłosu i widzi Aarona idącego w jej kierunku. Kobieta mówi, że prawie zeszła na zawał. Aaron komplementuje Tsunami i mówi, że imponuje mu swoimi walorami. Tsunami zarumienia się i szybko wskakuje pod prysznic, aby się umyć. 100px Aaron jest mega gorący! Jak zobaczyłam go w łazience to musiałam wskoczyć pod prysznic aby się ochłodzić, bo nie chciałabym zniszczyć związku jego z Diamond, zbyt ją szanuję i lubię. Aczkolwiek patrząc na wybrzuszenie w spodniach Aarona to bardzo jej zazdroszczę. Aaron zaczyna ćwiczyć, aby jeszcze bardziej się podobać kobietom w domu. Tsunami wychodzi spod prysznica i obserwuje, jak Aaron ćwiczy w łazience. Kobieta jest zdziwiona, ponieważ nie spodziewała się, że łazienka to dobre miejsce do pracy nad swoją sylwetką. Tsunami podchodzi do mężczyzny i łapie go za ramię mówiąc mu, że bardzo podoba jej się cały przepocony, ale niekoniecznie podoba to się kafelkom w łazience i prosi mężczyznę, aby poszedł ćwiczyć na ogrodzie. Kobieta całuje go w policzek i opuszcza łazienkę. 100px Jak widziałam, jak Aaron ćwiczy to miałam ochotę się na niego rzucić, ale panuję nad swoimi potrzebami i nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła Diamond. Poza tym, jak zobaczyłam, że jego pot brudzi kafelki w łazience - miarka się przebrała. Nie po to walczyłyśmy o porządek w domu aby ci faceci teraz znowu zaczęli robić burdel. Co to to nie. Mężczyzna posłuchał Tsunami, bo boi się ze wywoła prawdziwą wielką falę. Zagubiony Aaron szuka siebie w szafie. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Portia zbiera wszystkich i ogłasza, że to ona oddała mocz na łóżko Yuu. Tłumaczy, że od dziecka ma problemy z utrzymaniem moczu i bardzo się tego wstydzi, bała się jak zareagują na to wszyscy mieszkańcy, więc wcześniej tego nie wyjawiała. Uznała, że najlepiej jest się przyznać, inaczej zeżarłoby ją sumienie. Jest jej bardzo głupio i obiecuje, że taka sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy, bardzo za to przeprasza. 100px Sranie w banie, niczego nie żałuję! Jeśli ten padalec mnie oszukał to nie ręczę za siebie. 100px To, że Portia została zmuszona do przeprosin Yuu jest straszne. Współczuję jej, musiała poniżyć się przed całym domem dla tego pacana. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej Yuu będzie miał na tyle honoru, że jej poniżanie się nie pójdzie na marne, ale wątpię, że Yuu dotrzyma słowa. To szczur, który cieszy się z cierpienia innych. 100px Portia, dziękuję, że zrobiłaś z siebie targeta. Mój głos który dzisiaj dostaniesz, nie będzie jednym ode mnie. Yuu wstaje i zaczyna klaskać niczym kierowca autobusu. Zagaduje do Portii z pytaniem czy chciałby coś powiedzieć Ricie. Pozostali mieszkańcy patrzą na Portię z nieukrywanym niedowierzaniem i obrzydzeniem. Rita bije kobiecie brawo za honor, po czym odchodzi i wraca do przygotowywania posiłku. 100px Hahaha, Portia. Wybacz, ale to Twoje wystąpienie wyglądało tak, jakbyś miała odebrać nagrodę Golden Raspberry dla najgorszej aktorki pierwszoplanowej. Chęci do skupienia na sobie uwagi Ci nie brak, ale odwagi, aby powiedzieć coś od razu prosto z mostu już owszem. Okazało się, że miała kawałek musztardy na twarzy gdyż wcześniej wszamała kilka parówek. Domownicy odetchnęli z ulgą i pogratulowali Portii za to iście odważne wystąpienie, podziwiają ją za to, że potrafiła się podnieść i przyznać do winy. 100px Dlaczego ja, Tsunami i Felicia mamy cierpić za coś, czego nie zrobiłyśmy? Cieszę się, że Portia przyznała się do winy, ale ta cała sytuacja wydaje mi się dość dziwna. Coś mi tu śmierdzi i nie jest to smród ryby. Yuu wybiegł na chwilę na ogrodu po chwili wrócił z grabiami, którymi wcześniej Dan jako naczelny parobek domu porządkował trawnik. zaczął wymachiwać nimi przed nosem Porti krzycząc przy tym "a kysz obszczańcu. Portia nie mogąc znieść tej sytuacji wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Yuu następnie odłożył grabie, rozsiadł się wygodnie mówiąc że w zaistniałej sytuacji proponuje zrobić posłanie dla Portii w toalecie gdyż stanowi ona zagrożenie epidemiologiczne dla mieszkańców. Pyta innych uczestników co sądzą o jego pomyśle. 100px Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak Dan grabi trawnik. Zawsze wtedy mam ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby zajął się też moim trawnikiem. Portia wybiegła po to aby wziąść siekierę z ogrodu. Złapała ją solidnie i zaczęła iść z nią w stronę Yuu. Chłopak z piskiem niczym mała dziewczynka schował się do łazienki. Portia zaczęła się śmiać, a następnie poszła odnieść siekierę, która okazała się być plastikowa. 100px Yuu machający grabiami przed czyjąś twarzą powinien zostać ukarany. To jest złamanie regulaminu, wystarczyłby jeden fałszywy ruch a Portia mogłaby stracić oczy, a bądźmy szczerzy - Yuu jest tutaj najbardziej fałszywy, więc nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby okaleczył biedną Portię. 100px Portia jest naprawdę zjebana. Najpierw dała się wciągnąć w moją gierkę nie mając żadnej gwarancji że dotrzymam słowa, ma szczęście że jestem uczciwą osobą. Po czym zaatakowała głowę domu na chwilę przed nominacjami. Jeszcze myśli że ludzie patrzyli tak na nią przez "musztardę". *śmiech* Przecież to co miała na twarzy to nie była musztarda, to było coś białego, teraz tylko zastanawiam się który facet był na tyle zdesperowany żeby dać jej skonsumować swoją parówkę. 100px Don't fuck with me! Jeszcze mało wiesz o życiu, kolo. Felicia po housemeetingu odciąga Portię na bok i pyta po co wbiła śledzia w łóżko, bo co jak co, ale to świadczyłoby o tym, że trochę jest dzikuską. Dodaje, że oczywiście wybacza Portii za całą sytuację. 100px Słyszałam już z drugiego końca ogrodu jak Yuu mówi o specjalnym posłaniu dla Portii! Obrzydliwe... lepiej niech on się zbada czy nie ma żadnego STD czy innego syfu, w końcu sam w takim pierdolniku pracuje. Nie mam już słów do niego, po prostu cham! Felicia wybiega za Portią i mówi żeby się nie przejmowała, bo Yuu ma spaczony obraz na wszystko. Dodaje, że takich zasrańców już się nie nawróci na właściwą ścieżkę. Kto został trashem już nim na zawsze pozostanie. Portia mówi że nie miała pojęcia co nią wtedy kierowało. Przeprasza Felicię. 100px NIE WIEDZIAŁAM ŻE W DOMU MAMY ATRAPY SIEKIER. Byłam przerażona jak to zobaczyłam, na szczęście to tylko wystraszyło płochliwego Yuu. Niech się czasami nie posika w tej łazience ze strachu! Diamond jest zszokowana całym zajściem. Idzie obrać ziemniaki na frytki. 100px Mam nadzieję, że umiejętności kulinarne pozwolą zajść mi dalej w tej grze. Kiedyś zgłosiłam się do MasterChefa, ale nie dostałam się. 100px Przekomiczna akcja Yuu vs. Portia. Czuję się, jakbym oglądała kabaret na widowni w amfiteatrze niż uczestniczyła w reality-show, gdzie ludzie rozmawiają o strategii i walczą o głosy telewidzów. Obydwoje przynajmniej mają dystans do samych siebie, co mnie bardzo cieszy. Dan od początku czuł, że coś jest nie tak z historią z moczem Yuu. Wyczuł, że męski mocz pachnie nieco inaczej, a miał wiele okazji, by przebywać w jego otoczeniu. Poczuł ulgę, gdy jego spostrzeżęnia okazały się prawdziwe i okazało się, że to mocz Portii. Lata przebywania w więzieniu jednak do czegoś się przydały. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px Tak naprawdę bardziej podczas zadania zależało mi na miękkim łóżku w apartamencie niż na byciu HoH. Od tej kanapy w salonie strasznie bolą mnie plecy. Podejrzewam że jest ona ona wykonana z plastiku, z resztą o cyckach Tsunami uważam to samo. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami wraz z chłopakami grają w touch my body challenge. Jako pierwszy oczy zasłania Jarvis. Cornel naprowadza jego rękę na swojego członka. Po chwili Jarvis mówi, że to jest oczywiste, i dotykał penisa Cornela, bo już doskonale wie, jaką ma fakturę. 100px Kiedy patrzę na relację Cornela i Jarvisa to robi mi się przykro, ponieważ przypomina mi to o złamanym sercu mojej koleżanki Parul i o tym, że już jej z nami nie ma. Wciąż za nią tęsknię. *ryczy* Kolejna jest Tsunami, która naprowadza Dana. Kobieta bierze palec Dana i wkłada go sobie w intymne miejsce. Dan pyta się, czy jest to buzia Tsunami. Kobieta mówi, że owszem, jest to otwór, ale znajduje się on niżej. Dan pyta się, czy jest to wagina. Tsunami gratuluje mężczyźnie. 100px Nie jestem pewien jak wygląda moja relacja z Tsunami. Niby jest wszystko w porządku, ale jeszcze nie udało mi się jej zaliczyć, to bardzo skomplikowana relacja i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zostanie matką mojego zaginionego dziecka. Następnie Felix naprowadza Cornela. Mężczyzna wkłada palec Cornela do swojego ucha. Cornel pyta się, czy jest to odbyt Jarvisa, bo jest podobnie ciasny. Po chwili mówi, że nie, to pewnie ucho Felixa. Felix gratuluje mężczyźnie. 100px Kiedy poczułam palce Dana w mojej waginie to od razu zrobiło mi się lepiej, ale to oczywiste, że ma doświadczenie, w końcu musiał dzielić heroinę na paczuszki, więc je sobie wyćwiczył. Natomiast Cornel mówiący, że Jarvis ma ciasny odbyt to było coś obrzydliwego. Naprawdę nie interesuje mnie to, czy Jarvis ma tyłek ciasny czy rozwalony jak ryj Yuu. Zachowaj to dla siebie i wkładajcie sobie nawet i kaszanki jak dziewczyny z Bravo w zaciszu domowym. Przyszła kolej na Jarvisa. Cornel zdjął spodnie i wziął palec Jarvisa. Przejechał nim po swoim odbycie. Jarvis się zaśmiał i powiedział, że wie co to jest. Specjalnie włożyl palec do srodka. Cornel się w ogole tego nie spodziewał i krzyknał. Tsunami, Dan, Felix smiali sie do bólu. Mało brakowało, żeby posikali się w majtki. 100px Czułem się niezręcznie. Gdybym wiedział, co by mi zrobił Cornel nie zgodziłbym się na to. *zaczyna płakać* To był gwałt na mnie w biały dzień. Dan czuje się podniecony faktem, iż rozpoznał intymne miejsce Tsunami. W dotyku było bardzo przyjemne. Proponuje dziewczynie zabawę, jednak już nie po omacku. Sądzi, że filmik z tego typu zabawą mógłby przysporzyć jej wielu nowych widzów na datezonie. Tsunami mówi Danowi, że może później, bo boli ją głową i nie czuje się na siłach, żeby mieć jakieś igraszki. Dan akceptuje odpowiedź Tsunami i jest mu głupio, że była na tyle bezczelny i bezpruderyjny, by zapytać. Pyta, czy przynieść jej tabletki rozkurczowe albo tampony. Tsunami mówi, że idzie coś zjeść, a następnie opuszcza pokój. 100px Dan to skończona menda. Taka prawda, dzisiaj okazał się nieczułą gnidą i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek to mu wybaczę. 100px Nie wiem...Czy wybaczę to Cornelowi. A już myślałem, że coś do niego czuję. Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na piątej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałem zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Portia - Dzisiaj wszyscy zobaczyli jaką fałszywą i obłudną osobą jesteś, przyznajesz się do do winy jedynie przyparta do muru. Poza tym jak już mówiłem stanowisz zagrożenie epidemiologiczne. Przez Ciebie w całym domu jebie moczem, zapewne roznosisz też choroby. Kiedy odpadniesz obiecuje ci że powieszę nad kiblem tablicę upamiętniającą twój pobyt w tym domu. Jarvis - Pod koniec zadania kiedy widziałeś że mam przewagę postanowiłeś schować moje wszystkie kije do golfa! przez co ostanie dołki musiałem wbijać za pomocą... kawałka naszej urwanej deski sedesowej który jakimś cudem znalazł się na polu golfowym. Mam nadzieję że to cię nauczy że nieczysta gra nie popłaca. Jarvis spojrzał na Yuu i powiedział mu, że chyba coś mu odjebało i nic takiego nie zrobił. Jak widać nadal jest spierdolony. Już myślał, że ta szklanka chyba go wyleczyła, ale jak wyraźniej nie. Yuu odpowiedział że spierdolona to jest morda Jarvisa następnie poleca mu wypierdalać i pakować mandżur. Jarvis przypomina, że ma dobry cel. Teraz zamiast szklanek, użyje noży. Yuu mówi że taka pizda jak on nie ma tyle odwagi. Po czym zachęca go, żeby poszedł po noże a on obiecuje, że będzie tutaj na niego czekał. Jarvis pamięta, jak to Yuu zemdlał od uderzenia szklanką. Kto teraz jest cipą? Yuu odpowiada że cipą jest ten kto rzuca groźby na wiatr więc ciągle czeka na obiecane noże. Jarvis odpowiedział mu, żeby sam przyniósł mu noże. Yuu idzie do kuchni zabiera kilka noży po czym wraca i podaje je Jarvisowi mówiąc mu że teraz przed nim moment próby, albo użyje tych noży tak jak obiecał albo do końca gry będzie go nazywał tchórzliwą cipką. Jarvis wstaje i zaczyna wołać produkcję. Krzyczy na cały głos, że Yuu zachęca go do morderstwa i czuje się niekomfortowo w tej całej sytuacji i chce, żeby Yuu został usunięty z Domu Wielkiego Brata. Ochrona wchodzi do domu i rozdzielają mężczyzn. Produkcja przez głośnik ostrzega Yuu, że jeśli za chwilę się nie uspokoi to zostanie usunięty z gry. Jak Portia słyszy swoje imię to wstaje i zaczyna krzyczeć. Mówi, że Yuu to kłamca i rzuca w nim swoim butem. Nie trafia. Po wszystkim udaje się do swojego apartamentu głośno się śmiejąc i przedrzeźniając Jarvisa wzywającego ochronę. Piąta ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Jebie mnie to chuju. Jesteś nikim. Jesteś jebanym gównem panoszącym się po domu jak wsza. W życiu nie poznałam bardziej obrzydliwego, pokurwionego i zakłamanego szmaciarza niż ty. 100px Yuu jesteś nikim i sam dobrze o tym wiesz. Przez najbliższe dni Twoje życie zamieni się w piekło. Uważaj, bo jeszcze zostaniesz usunięty z domu. 100px Mogę stąd odpaść, ale ten spedalony cap Yuu tego pożałuje. Przysięgam na moją kochaną babcię, że jak odpadnę to kurwę zapierdolę. Mam w sobie duszę krokodylicy. Portia idzie do kuchni po nóż. Zaczyna się bawić ostrzem. 100px Dom Wielkiego Brata jest niczym szachownica. Ja jestem królową, Cornel jest koniem, bo mu ciągle stoi, Portia i Diamond to wieże, bo swoim majestatem emanują na innych. Natomiast reszta to gońce, bo nic nie znaczą. Nominacje domu pojawią się już za chwilę i wtedy losowanie do Veto. Następnie pojawi się informacja o zadaniu o Veto. Możecie przesyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamery do następnego odcinka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach